


Henley Headcanons

by KO5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KO5/pseuds/KO5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of headcanons from the Down the Line universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Space (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting short, informal headcanons on tumblr and thought I would be consistent and post them here as well. Have fun!

**prompt:** Hope not being able to say no to Henley because Henley knows exactly what makes Hope a softy

***

// There are a lot of things about Henley that turns Hope into a total softy, but there is one thing that she finds absolutely irresistible: the invasion of personal space

// Hope has always valued solitude; it wasn’t until she met Kelley that she realized that maybe sharing her bubble with someone else wasn’t _too_ bad. Now that she’s met mini Kelley O’Hara, who also has no concept of personal space whatsoever, Hope can’t help but melt inside 

// Henley is quickly learning what exactly earns her Mommy’s complete and undivided attention. All she needs to do to is softly tug on the bottom hem of Hope’s shirt. Or wrap her little arms around Hope’s waist. Or climb up beside Hope (or sometimes on top of her) and bury her little freckled face into the crook of Hope’s neck. 

// No matter how hard Hope fights the little girl’s touch, she just can’t say no and ends up mesmerized by the widening hazel brown eyes staring back at her 

// Kelley just shakes her head 


	2. A Cup of Tea

**prompt:** So, we've seen what you can do with a Mommy Hope being wrapped around her daughter's finger, but what happens when Hope has to deal with being wrapped around a sick Henley's finger? And when Hope realizes that Henley has been feeling better for a little while and just wants her Mommy's undivided attention for as long as possible? I can just see Kelley smirking in the background because she caught on a while ago :)

*******

// Hope has been asked to write an article regarding gender equality in women soccer, so she’s spent the last few days cooped up in her office working on it, much to Henley’s dismay 

// So when Henley gets a small tummy ache, she wanders over to Hope’s office and in the softest, most angelic voice, she announces,  _Mommy, I don’t feel good._

// This is enough for Hope to swirl around in her rolling chair immediately. Her eyes instantly fill with concern as she begins to ask a string of questions. _What’s wrong, Freckles? Where does it hurt? What do you need me to do?_

// Hope finds herself in the kitchen grabbing a pack of saltine crackers and some ginger ale. She brings them to Henley, who is now resting on the living room couch. She instructs her to just rest for a little while, kissing the young girl’s forehead. 

// Hope returns to her work, but no more than ten minutes later, she hears her name being called again. She rushes back into the living room as soon as she can. 

// Henley’s surprised to see Hope in less than five seconds. She decides to take advantage of this and all she has to say is  _Mommy, I’m cold_ and Hope’s running around the house trying to find the fluffiest pillows and warmest blankets. It’s raining outside and Hope just wants to make this as cozy and comfortable as possible for her little girl. 

// Hope is ready to leave when she hears, _Wait, Mommy…will you cuddle with me?_ Hope won’t ever say no to that. 

// As Hope crawls under the blankets, Henley wraps her little arms around Hope, snuggling and sighing in content. She forgets about her tummy ache, glad that she has her mother’s sole and undivided attention. 

// Kelley comes home from practice and finds the two on the couch. Hope tells her that she’s been on the couch all day, and complains about getting nothing done for the article she was supposed to write. When Hope explains that Henley needed her because she had a tummy ache, Kelley points out, _Wait, Henley didn’t ask for a cup of chamomile tea? That always helps her tummy aches._

// Hope realizes what Henley’s done and she’s a bit ticked off at first (well, she’s mostly ticked off at Kelley who’s just smirking at Hope falling into Henley’s trap), but she just snuggles closer into the little girl sleeping soundly beside her. She forgets about that damn article. 


	3. Run (Part I )

**prompt:** Henley headcanon calling Hope, Hopey just because Kelley told her "she loved it" and then Hope taking it back to Kelley!

***

// Henley’s one of those kids who screams for her mothers’ multiple times, knowing perfectly well that Hope and Kelley hear her the first time. She does it mostly to annoy Hope. 

// _MOMMY? MOMMMYYYYY? MOM. MOMMY? MOMMMYYYYYYYY? HOPEY?_

// Hearing that name gets Hope to Henley’s bedroom in less than thirty seconds. She raises an eyebrow, _Who told you about “Hopey?”_

// By the look on her mother’s face, Henley’s not sure if she should a) run or b) throw Kelley under the bus (after all, it was her fault she let that slip the other day) 

// Henley opts for option c) run to Kelley. 


	4. Run (Part II)

**prompt:** follow up to Run (Part I)

***

// Henley is now tentatively peeking from behind Kelley, her arms wrapped tightly around her mother for security. She doesn’t dare meet Hope’s eyes. 

// With both hands on her hips, Hope begins to tap her foot. _Where did you hear that name, Henley?_

// Kelley looks between her family suspiciously, her brow arching. _What’s going on?_

// Hope just whines. _She called me Hopey._ Kelley’s pupils begin to dilate and Hope now realizes why Henley chose to run to Kelley. Her eyes narrow. _Kell-_

// Kelley begins to back away with Henley still attached to her hip. She does her very best to keep her smile to herself, _It…it was an accident, I swear._ Kelley puts a hand up in defense, still backing away. She can’t hold her laugh in any longer and grabs Henley’s hand. _RUN!_

// Hope lunges forward. She misses.


	5. Hers

**prompt:** What's Hope's first Mothers Day like with Henley and KO?

***

// _Psst. Mommy? Psst…wake up, Mommy._

// Hope feels a pair of hands shake her lightly. She slowly opens her eyes, getting a whiff of freshly brewed coffee and something sweet. She rolls over and is greeted face to face by a wide-eyed Henley. She smiles,  _Good morning, sweetie._

// Henley smiles and scrambles to the end of the bed, picking up a mug and small plate topped with waffles and berries galore. She excitedly hands over the breakfast to Hope, who’s brow arches, _Breakfast in bed? What’s the occasion?_

// Henley giggles and shoves her mother lightly, _It’s Mother’s Day, silly!_  She says it like its the most obvious fact; but to Hope, it’s not obvious at all. Hope’s heart stops. Mother’s Day had never even crossed her mind. She was a _mother_. Kelley’s standing, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame of their bedroom. She just smiles. 

// Before Hope could say anything else, Henley curls up next to her and loudly whispers in her ear, _We didn’t actually make the waffles. Momma burnt the first batch, so we had to go to a restaurant._

// Kelley’s jaw drops, _Hey, I heard that! Thanks for ratting us out, Freckles._ She laughs. Hope laughs and expresses her gratitude anyways. Kelley joins her family on the bed. 

// They just lay in bed together for the rest of the morning with Henley presenting each of them with the sweetest homemade cards. Hope’s overwhelmed and just when she thinks it can’t get any better than this, Kelley announces, _Hope, we have one more thing for you._ Hope feels bad- she didn’t even think about getting Kelley anything. This was all new to her. Kelley nods at Henley, who runs out of the room. 

// Henley runs back into the room, having changed into a black goalkeeping kit- an exact replica of _Hope’s_ national goalkeeping kit. Hope laughs, _That’s awesome, Freckles._ Hope finds this really sweet, but her eyes don’t begin to tear up until Henley turns around- “ _Solo”_ written on the back of her jersey. 

// Now it’s Kelley’s turn to whisper into Hope’s ears. _All she has are O’Hara jerseys, so_   _I thought I’d have one made with your name on it. She’s just as much a Solo as she is an O’Hara._

// By now, Hope’s wiping tears away as she just stared at _her_ daughter in _her jersey._ Her little O’Hara-Solo. _Hers._

// Henley’s expression drops in concern, _Mommy, are those happy or sad tears?_


	6. This Is What Moms Do

**prompt:** when Hope tries to scare Henley she makes her giggles till she can't as she does with kell (I'm assuming) or she chooses to shower her with kisses in public like she does with Kell? And Henley's like "mom stop it's embarrassing"

***

// Henley groans to herself when she sees Hope leaning against the flag pole at the front of her school’s courtyard. Kelley’s travelling with the team and it’s the first time Hope’s been alone with Henley. 

// Hope’s smile only widens as she spots her little girl, _Henley! Over here, sweetie!_

// Henley lowers her head, trying to make her way through the crowd of kids who are anxious to get home after a long school day. She eventually reaches her mother and with her head still lowered, she quietly whispers, _Mom, you know you don’t have to wait here every single day._

// Hope lifts the backpack off Henley’s shoulders and slings it onto her own. She’s mildly offended, _I’m your mother, Henley- and this is what moms do._

// Henley looks around anxiously, _But none of the other moms do this…I’m a big girl, Mommy. I can find the car without help._ She takes hold of Hope’s hand and begins to drag her into the school’s parking lot. Hope can’t help but smirk…yeah, big girls totally hold their mother’s hands. 

// Hope pulls Henley in closer and leans down to shower her mess of hair with kisses. Henley’s jaw drops and she pulls away instantly, absolutely mortified by her mother’s actions in front of the line of her classmates waiting to be picked up. As Hope’s arm only tightens protectively around Henley, the little girl speaks up,  _Mom, we’re in public! Stopppp, you’re embarrassing me!_

// Slightly dejected, Hope mutters,  _Geez, what kind of O’Hara are you? You were born to make a fool out of yourself._

// Henley whines the whole ride home. 


	7. Hatch

**prompt:** Henley wants chickens like Hope did

***

// Hope’s reading on the living room couch when she sees Henley, with a carton of eggs in her hands, leave the kitchen and sneak back into the hallway towards her bedroom. Taking off her reading glasses and setting her book aside, Hope quietly follows her daughter. 

// Hope leans across the door frame with her arms crossed, _Henley, sweetie, what are you up to?_

// Henley whips around, her hands behind her back. Though she knows she could never fool her mother, she responds cheekily, _Nothing…_ The way her little voice squeaks assures Hope that she’s _definitely_ up to something. 

// _I saw you get some eggs from the kitchen._ Hope’s eyes narrow. Henley challenges her to a stare down, but not being able to keep her secret any longer,  Henley sighs heavily. She brings her index finger to her mouth while beckoning Hope to kneel beside her at the foot of her bed. 

// When Henley lifts the sheets to reveal what’s under her bed, Hope really doesn’t know what to say. Under the little girl’s bed were three piles of branches and leaves, each with an egg on top; three makeshift nests. The only thought that forms in Hope’s mind is, _We have one strange child._ She looks to Henley for an explanation. 

// Henley whispers back, _I’m waiting for them to hatch…I’m going to have my own pet chickens- just like you do, Mommy._ She lets her bed sheet fall back into place and innocently looks at Hope, waiting for her to say something. 

// It takes everything in Hope not to burst into laughter. She bites her lip, and after realizing how cute this all was, how Henley was just trying to copy her, she decides she can’t crush her little girl’s dreams. She ends up smiling, _Well, there’s always room for my chickens in our family._ Henley just lights up and clasps her hands together. Hope begins to wrack her brain- maybe one day she could just switch out the kitchen eggs for three little chicks. Yes, that’s what she’ll do. 

// Hope stands up to research farms in the area, but finds Kelley standing in the doorway having just gotten home. When Kelley speculates, Henley beats Hope to it and runs up to her mother, _Momma! Guess what?! I’m going to have my own pet chickens. Just like Mommy! See?!_

// Henley reveals the underside of her bed once again. Hope nervously watches as Kelley’s eyes drift back and forth between the piles of branches to the empty egg carton on the floor. Before Hope can stop her, she questions, _Henley, are those eggs from the kitchen? This isn’t how things work…those eggs are basically dead chickens._ There’s really no way Kelley could’ve stated that less eloquently. Hope’s jaw drops, her hand coming up to her chest in disbelief. Henley bursts into tears. 

// That night, Henley crawls into bed with Hope, cuddling close and burying herself deep into her mother’s arms; the two devastated and heartbroken. When Kelley walks into the bedroom and sees the two spread out over the entire bed, heartbroken expressions on their face as they sleep, Kelley rolls her eyes. She finds herself sleeping on the couch for the night. 


	8. Trees & Huskies

**prompt:** Henley deciding where she goes to college. Hope and KO trying to persuade her to go to their Alma Maters

*** 

// Hope frowns at the pile of laundry before her. Picking up one of the many red pieces of fabric in front of her, she begins to fold it grudgingly. She mutters, _Our laundry looks like the Stanford bookstore._

// Kelley, from her place on the couch, looked up from her phone. Raising an eyebrow, she replies nonchalantly, _Well, what do you expect?_

// Hope shrugs, placing another folded item to the side. _I’m just saying it might be nice to even out all this red with some purple and gold…_  Hope sifts through the laundry and pulls out another red tee, _Like look at this for example. Is it really necessary for Henley to have two of the same Stanford soccer tees? No, it is not._

// Henley stops her homework to lift her head to see what her mother was referring to. Casually, she responds, _Actually it is, Mommy. I’m going to college at Stanford._

// Hope immediately drops the clothing item in her hand and looks back and forth between Kelley and Henley in disbelief. _Since when did we decide Henley’s going to Stanford?_

// Kelley smirks to herself and allows Henley to answer. _It’s always been that way, right Momma? Stanford is the best! That’s why I have to do really well on my homework and be the best goalkeeper on my team so that I can go to Stanford._

// At this point, Hope looks deeply offended. Narrowing her eyes, she points out, _Henley, you’re ten years old. College should be the least of your worries._

// Kelley shoots her a look, knowing that Hope’s just bitter that their daughter had chosen her alma mater. She shrugs, _I personally think we should be very proud of Henley for looking so far ahead into her future._

// Henley grins widely and Hope rolls her eyes. She mutters to herself, _University of Washington didn’t even get a chance…_ Finishing folding the pile of laundry, Hope stands up with the basket in hand, ready to put it away. But before leaving, her face lights up and she addresses Henley, _Hey Freckles, what’s the Stanford mascot?_

// Kelley frowns at her, knowing that Hope knew the answer perfectly well. Henley looks up from her homework for the second time and replies, _A tree._

// Hope purses her lips, a twinkle in her eye. Mischief laced in her voice, _Hmm…I don’t know…if I had to choose a college, I’d want one with a pretty cool mascot. Henley, do you know what the UW mascot is?_ Henley shakes her head no. Hope is baffled. _We literally live in Seattle. How do you not know what the main university’s…never mind. It’s a_ _husky._

// _A husky?_ Henley’s eyes widen as Kelley’s eyes narrow, shooting Hope a dirty glare. Looking at Kelley directly, Henley innocently asks,   _Momma, what’s a husky?_ Kelley tries to play it down. _Some sort of dog._

// Hope is deeply offended once again. _Not just any dog- huskies are really strong and super fast, compared to a tree, of course…_ Hope throws her hair over shoulder, finally exiting the living room with the basket of laundry and letting that thought sink in. She smiles when she hears Henley’s voice echoing from down the hall. 

// _Momma, I think I change my mind._


	9. Red Cards (Part I)

**prompt:** Henley asks Hope where babies come from. Hope panics and tells her something ridiculous. Kelley has to clean up the mess when Henley tells all of her classmates what Hope told her.

***

// Henley’s sitting on the living room couch, nervously twirling her thumbs in her lap. She looks up at both her parents who are sitting on the ottoman in front of her, looks of disappointment on their faces. 

// Hope is the first to speak up. _Henley, now would you like to explain why we had to come pick you up from school early because you got into a fight with a classmate?_ She and Kelley had just returned home from retrieving Henley from her principal’s office. Apparently she had been involved in some playground debacle, but neither of them were quite sure the reason. 

// Kelley narrows her eyes. _It’s not like you to kick up a fuss…what happened, sweetie?_

// Henley curls into herself, bringing her knees to her chest so she can rest her head upon them. She murmurs, _A boy in my class said that girls are the only ones who can get red cards._

// Kelley frowns. _Uh, ok…that’s not true._ She turns to Hope who just shrugs in return, agreeing. _Henley, I know that probably made you upset- in fact it’s making me upset too. Anyone, girls and boys alike, can get a red card. But when you disagree with someone, you don’t get physical with them…it’s best if you talk about it first. Remember? Open communication is important._ Kelley’s quite proud of herself. Since when had she gotten so good at disciplining? 

// Henley lets out an exasperated sigh, _I know, Momma…we did talk! I was being so nice, but he just wouldn’t understand!_

// Kelley tilts her head. _Well, what did you say?_

// Henley explains. _We were at recess and he told me that his Mommy was going to have another baby. Then he asked me if I knew where babies came from…and of course I know-”_

 _// Oh, you do?_ Kelley interrupts, her brow arching. She fails to notice all the color in Hope’s face drain next to her. Henley nods in response and continues her story. 

// S _o I thought I was being a good classmate by telling him! But he didn’t like my answer. I told him that mommies get babies in their tummies when they go to the doctor’s office and the doctor shows them a red card. Like in a soccer game, right? When you get a red card, you’re out of the game…so when mommies are going to have a baby, they’re out of the game too. They have to focus a lot of their energy on growing the baby in their tummies. But then we started arguing because he kept saying that only girls can get red carded but that’s not true. Boys can get red carded too…right?_ Henley confuses herself. 

// Kelley’s eyes are fixed on her daughter, her mouth slightly dropped open. _Where on earth did you hear that, Henley? Aunty Pinoe? It was Aunty Pinoe, wasn’t it?_

// Henley innocently shakes her head, pointing her little index straight in front of her. Kelley follows her pointing to Hope, her mouth dropping open even more. She’s baffled. Gritting through her teeth, Kelley scolds in a whisper, _Seriously?! A red card?!_

// Hope whispers back in defense, _Well it makes sense!…okay, fine, there’s one loophole, I guess. I panicked! I didn’t think she’d tell anyone!_

// Henley ignores her mother’s side conversation and pipes up instead. _Mommies, I have another question though…I get why red cards mean having babies, but what do yellow cards mean?_

// Kelley turns to Hope, growling, _There are A LOT of loopholes._

// Hope tries to salvage the damage she’s done. _Well, uhm, yellow cards happen when Mommies and Mommies…well, or I guess Daddies and Mommies too show that they just really love each other. It happens before the red card…like in soccer! Sometimes you need two yellows before you get a red._

// Henley’s face is scrunched up in confusion and Kelley’s deeply disturbed. She’s about to explain, but gets an idea in her head. She stands up calmly, looking at her wife. _Hm…interesting theory, Henley. I’m sure Mommy has some more explaining to do, so I’m going to leave you two alone…_ Turning to face Hope alone, Kelley teases her,  _Hope, I’m not showing you a yellow card until you fix this._

// Henley’s eyes widen, totally misinterpreting the conversation at hand. Wait  _Momma, you’re going to yellow card Mommy soon? Wait…are you going to have another baby?!_

// Now, all the color drains from Kelley’s face as she realizes she just made everything a hundred times worse. She feels Hope tugging on her shirt, pulling her back down. The two of them face their daughter once again, but this time around, they’re the ones twirling their thumbs and racking their brains for ways to clean up this mess. 


	10. Chocolate Milk

**prompt:** Henley and Kelley being obsessed with chocolate milk and Hope looking at them with adoration and annoyance

***

// Kelley and Henley can hardly contain themselves. Once they arrive home, Kelley quickly unbuckles her seat belt and looks into the trunk for their most prized possession from grocery shopping: chocolate milk. 

// _Momma, can you believe this?!_ Henley shouts as she chases after Kelley into the house. _We’ll never run out of it!_

// Kelley’s eyes shine as she sets down the large package onto the counter top. She enunciates every word. _Best. Day. Ever._

// Hope grudgingly walks through the door, four bags of groceries in each hand. _Thanks for the help, guys._ Kelley and Henley don’t hear her; they never do when it comes to their favorite treat. Hope begins to unpack the rest of the groceries when she (adoringly) rolls her eyes at Kelley and their daughter. 

// _Don’t give us that look, Solo._ Kelley scolds. 

// Hope defends herself, _You’re looking at that package like its half a million dollars. It’s just chocolate milk, you guys._

// Both Kelley and Henley’s heads shoot up, giving the third member in the room the most offended expression. Henley whines, _But Mommy, it’s a 50 pack. 50 cartons of chocolate milk!_ Kelley agrees and adds, _Yeah, Hope. The package DOUBLED._

// Hope just shakes her head as she watches Kelley and Henley’s eyes bulge out of their sockets as they grab two cartons for themselves. She’s never been fond of chocolate milk and sorta hates their obsession, but because of it, she kind loves them more. She laughs quietly to herself, _Weirdos._


	11. Freckles

**prompt:** Henley is not a fan of her freckles, how does Hope react when she finds out?

***

// Hope’s playing with baby Brynn when Kelley and Henley return from the park. Kelley immediately reaches for her six month old, squeezing and showering her with kisses. Henley trudges over, a soccer ball in hand, and sits on Hope’s lap. Hope looks down at her daughter and a huge smile creeps onto her face.

// _What?_ Henley looks back in wonder.

// Hope shrugs, _Nothing…it’s just that your freckles are especially noticeable today. Must be the sun._ Henley wrinkles her nose and lets out a dramatic huff. Hope eyes her, _What was that for?_

// Kelley rolls her eyes and explains, _Henley’s not the biggest fan of her freckles._ Hope turns to Henley, an incredulous look on her face. Henley just leans against her mother’s chest, slightly ashamed.

// _I love your freckles, sweetie!_ Hope knows she’s more upset over this than she really should be, but she just _really_ likes them. _Henley, I spent the majority of your earliest days sitting outside with you just to ensure that your freckles became more apparent._ Kelley shoots her a look of annoyance; she remembers Hope’s little outings with Henley being equally endearing and embarrassing.

// Henley mindlessly dangles her feet over Hope’s lap and lets out a heavy sigh, _They just look funny to me…and they’re everywhere!_ Henley drags out her last word.

// Kelley sighs, _The O’Hara in me is genuinely offended._

// Hope remains unphased. _Well, if you don’t like your freckles, I’ll love them for the both of us…_ Hope mischievously smiles at Henley before attacking her with kisses. Henley groans at her mother’s affection and slightly shoves her face away before jumping off her lap and running to her room. Hope rolls her eyes before taking Brynn from Kelley’s hands.

// Kelley looks at Hope, wiggling her eyebrows, _I mean, my freckles need some attention too…_ Hope rolls her eyes and begins to walk away. Kelley looks at her in curiosity, calling out, _Hey, where are you going?_

// With one hand on the backdoor, Hope looks down at Brynn with a mischievous smirk on her face and turns to Kelley one last time. _I’ll be outside._


	12. Red Cards (Part II)

**prompt:** Henley was confused with how babies come to the world with the whole yellow/red card thing, what about a Henley Headcanon of Hope and Kelley trying to explain that again since Henley's asking if Hope red carded Kelley

***

// The small family of three waits patiently in the examination room. They are there for one of Kelley’s second trimester ultra sounds. Hope had been present for every ultrasound beforehand, but it’s the first time they allowed little Henley to tag along. Henley eagerly sits on Hope’s lap beside Kelley who lays on the examination table. After ten minutes of waiting, the doctor enters the room.

// _How’s everyone doing today?_ The doctor smiles, her eyes fixed on the nine year old in the room. _You must be Henley. I’ve heard a lot about you from your mommies._ She rolls the ultrasound cart over to the examination table and begins hooking up the machine to an outlet.

// Henley lights up at the mention of her name, glad that she was being asked to participate. She curiously asks, _Are you going to show us my sissy?!_ The doctor smiles in return and nods, telling her that’s the plan for the day. 

// After a few more minutes, a small black and white picture appears on the screen before them. Both Hope and Kelley fall silent, never ceasing to be amazed by the tiny blob that they couldn’t wait to meet. Kelley turns to Hope, a special twinkle in her eye, and Hope instantly reaches for her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. The older woman softly whisper, _There she is._  

// Henley’s quick to break the quiet manner of the room, _Where?! Mommy, I don’t see baby sister. Where is she?_ She leans forward out of Hope’s hold to get a closer look at the small screen. 

// The doctor chuckles and begins pointing out the features of their baby- her head, her feet, her hands. Henley’s eyes widen in awe, and she keeps looking in between her two mothers in utter disbelief and excitement. The doctor speaks to Hope and Kelley, _Everything looks good. Baby O’Hara Solo is perfectly healthy._ They spend a couple more minutes listening to the next steps they need to take and just when the doctor is about to leave, Henley stops her. 

// _Excuse me, Mrs. Doctor, but aren’t you going to show my momma a red card?_ Henley asks innocently, looking around the room. Meanwhile, Kelley and Hope share a panicked look, having totally forgot about their earlier conversation with Henley and how they most definitely never remedied it. 

// _A red card?_ The doctor eyes the young girl, intently waiting an explanation.

// Henley nods vigorously, _Yeah, you’re supposed to show my Momma a red card now that baby sissy is in her tummy. That’s how this all works, I know it…unless…_ Henley pauses to think before turning to Hope, her jaw dropped, _Mommy, did you make sure to give Momma two of them?! Did you forget to yellow card her?!_

// Earning a confused, yet interested look from the doctor, Hope quickly places her hand over Henley’s mouth and smiles sweetly at the professional in the room, mouthing _Sorry_. The doctor just laughs to herself and plays along, somewhat catching on to the weirdest soccer metaphor she’s heard as of now, _Don’t worry, Henley, I already showed your Momma a red card at one of her earlier visits with us._ Hope and Kelley shoot her a look of gratitude as she exits the room.

// Henley’s expression relaxes as she calms down, _Oh okay, good!_ Turning to Hope, she softly gushes, _I’m really glad Momma got red carded._ Hope doesn’t want to crush her little girl, figuring that they could save that conversation for later, so she just brings Henley in for another hug. Looking at Kelley over her shoulder she quietly whispers in return, _Me too, Freckles, me too._


	13. Bedtime Stories

**prompt:** bedtime stories with Aunty Carli

***

// _Aunty Carli!_ Henley bounces into the living room where Carli and Kelley are talking. _Will you tell me a bedtime story? Please?!_

// _Of course, Kid O’Hara._ Carli smiles at her goddaughter while Kelley eyes the young girl in pajamas, _Are you ready for bed? Did you brush your teeth?_ Henley nods, flashing her pearly whites at both of the adults in front of her.

// A groan is heard from the kid’s bathroom followed by the pitter patter of small footsteps running down the hallway. Brynn, clad in a diaper alone, giggles as she runs into the living room, quickly joining her older sister. She instantly climbs onto Carli’s lap (for some reason, she shares a special bond with Carli in the same way that Henley takes a liking to Pinoe—sometimes, Hope and Kelley think they should switch godmother roles). Brynn bounces up and down as Carli tries to contain her, all while shouting, _Aunty Car-wee! Aunty Car-wee! Me too, me too! Sto-wee for me too!_ Carli laughs at the toddler, but more so at a flustered Hope who appeared with an onesie in hand.

// Kelley smirks, _Looks like we’ve got a runaway chipmunk here._ Hope lets out a huff before walking over to Brynn and momentarily snatching her away from Carli to dress her. Hope looks absolutely bewildered, _She’s so fast! I look away for literally one second and she’s gone!_ Buttoning the last button on Brynn’s onesie, she lets her daughter run back to Carli.

// _Alright, girls, let’s get to bed._ Carli stands up with Brynn in her arms following Henley into the girl’s bedroom. Hope and Kelley send her a look of gratitude. Hope plants herself down next to Kelley on the couch and they sit in silence, thankful for a rare moment alone.

// In the girl’s bedroom, Carli’s sitting on one of their play stools in between Henley’s bed and Brynn’s crib. Though Henley was significantly older than her younger sister, she had demanded that they share a room with her sissy. They were inseparable. Carli begins her all-time favorite bedtime story, _So I was in Vancouver, just a day after the fourth of July…”_

// Hope and Kelley can’t help but eavesdrop from the living room. Kelley lightheartedly groans, _Does Carli know any other story besides that one?_ Hope gets comfortable, laying her head in Kelley’s lap. She jokes, _I’m pretty sure the girls are the only ones who listen to her anymore._ They hear Carli’s voice get louder with enthusiasm.

// _And there I was with two- well, no, like four- Japanese players surrounding me. The ball’s at my feet and I just push past all these players and when I look up, I see the goalkeeper way off her line and I think to myself, ‘You can do it, Carli’ and I just close my eyes and kick the ball as hard as I could…_

// Even though she’s heard this story hundreds of times before, Henley gasps loudly. Her eyes wide, she smiles, _And it went innnn! Right?! You got the goal!_ Carli nods excitedly while Brynn copies her older sister’s excitement and claps her hands together, _YAY!!!_ Hearing their daughter’s overly enthusiastic responses, Hope and Kelley just laugh to themselves.

// Carli continues, _So after the goal, I ran allllll the way down the field back to your Mommy. I hugged her in celebration and I swear, she was so proud of me. She had tears streaming down her face, like full on sobbing and-_

// _CARLI!!!_ Hope groans loudly. Rolling her eyes, she removes herself from the couch and grudgingly makes her way to the girls’ bedroom to set the story straight once and for all.


End file.
